


two cups of tea

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: city lights in your eyes [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Mei tergelitik, dan merasa sedikit lebih antusias lagi. Mungkin saat inilah seseorang akan benar-benar menghargai kecintaannya pada teh dan keluarga besarnya.Bagian dari series:city lights in your eyes; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia.





	two cups of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.
> 
>  
> 
> _Bagian dari series: **city lights in your eyes** ; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

Awalnya Mei sempat ingin mengenakan Hanfu warna salem favoritnya. Ia pikir pertemuan ini akan sesakral apa yang ia baca di  _dongeng-dongeng_  perjodohan sebelum ini ... tetapi kemudian bibinya tertawa,  _ini bukan zamannya lagi_.

Tapi kalau bukan zamannya, kenapa ia masih dijodohkan? Mei ingin sekali membantah, tetapi sepertinya percuma. Bibinya sudah telanjur mengatur acara dan orang yang diperkenalkan padanya.

Sambil memusut blus merah mudanya, yang lengan bajunya mirip seperti model Hanfu, Mei memikirkan akan seperti apa pembicaraan ini nanti. Apalagi, dengar-dengar dari informannya—sepupu-sepupunya yang hobi sekali mencari tahu—orangnya cukup konservatif. Entah dari segi penampilan atau sikap, Mei belum tahu. Lebih tua lima tahun dari dirinya. Mei mulai membayangkan seorang dari Jepang yang konservatif ... hidupnya akan penuh tatakrama, barangkali. Dia bisa jadi punya hobi mengadakan upacara minum teh, atau memakai pakaian tradisional pada momen-momen tertentu.

Mei tergelitik, dan merasa sedikit lebih antusias lagi. Mungkin saat inilah seseorang akan benar-benar menghargai kecintaannya pada teh dan keluarga besarnya.

* * *

Di pandangan pertama, Mei menilainya sebagai orang yang penuh rasa hormat pada orang lain. Lelaki itu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada bibinya, kemudian menyalami Mei seperti seorang kolega. Tangannya dingin, tetapi tidak gemetar.

Honda Kiku, namanya, meski Mei telah mengetahuinya sejak bulan lalu, ia mengulang-ulangi nama tersebut di dalam kepalanya.  _Kiku-san_ , dan tampaknya lelaki itu tak keberatan. Dia tersenyum saat Mei pertama kali menyebutkan panggilan itu. Senyum yang cukup teduh untuk ukuran lelaki usia tiga puluh. Jika dia berbohong soal usianya sama dengan Mei pun, Mei akan percaya.

Lelaki itu lebih banyak bicara dengan bibinya. Mereka membicarakan bisnis, karena mereka terlibat dalam jenis usaha yang sama. Ekspor-impor perikanan, begitu kelihatannya, walaupun Mei tidak paham detil-detilnya. Walaupun uang dari usaha itu telah menyokong hampir separuh hidupnya setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi, bukan berarti ia memahami banyak hal.

Karena tidak ada hal yang bisa melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan itu, Mei inta izin untuk membuat teh.

Bibinya berkomentar, "Anak ini sangat ahli membuat teh. Dia mempelajari semuanya hingga ke detil terkecilnya, dan bisa menghasilkan yang terbaik. Kau akan menyukainya."

Mei memutar bola matanya saat ia menjauh. Baru kali ini bibinya memuji soal kemampuannya dalam hal seluk-beluk yang berhubungan dengan teh. Biasanya malah cuma sekadar celetukan,  _duh, beli teh yang instan sajalah, praktis! Mereka sudah menyediakan berbagai macam rasa_.

Mei menyiapkan  _gyokuro_ , sekadar ingin tahu apakah si Tuan Konservatif ini suka varian teh hijau yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini agak panas, sehingga mungkin minuman yang agak dingin bisa lebih disukai, karena  _gyokuro_  disajikan dengan air yang lebih dingin dari  _sencha_  biasanya. Waktu seduhannya yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya (hanya semenit lebih setengah padahal) membuat Mei sedikit tidak sabar, ia benar-benar ingin menguji Kiku dengan cara ini, lalu mengetahui hasilnya agar ia bisa mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Memberontak, atau melihat lebih jauh.

* * *

Mei mengamati wajah Kiku saat teh itu disajikan. Kiku tampak biasa saja, tidak asing dengan teh tersebut. Entah karena dia memang tidak pandai berekspresi, sengaja menyembunyikannya, atau memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Mei agak gelisah karena tidak langsung berhasil.

" _Gyokuro_  yang lezat. Aku suka ini."

Mei langsung tergelitik, sejauh mana lelaki ini tahu?

Dia orang Jepang dan sangat menganut nilai-nilai tradisional,  _tentu saja dia tahu_ , putus Mei. Ia langsung punya ide untuk langkah selanjutnya—disimpan untuk nanti.

"Yeah ... cocok dengan cuaca, hm? Aku ingin memberikan  _sencha_  yang biasa, tetapi mungkin terlalu panas untuk pembicaraan yang hangat ini."

Mei tidak berusaha untuk membuatnya sebagai humor, alih-alih ia merasa salah berkata, tetapi Kiku tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, pembicaraan hari itu masih didominasi bibinya. Dia yang menceritakan semua seluk-beluk tentang Mei, pendidikannya, aktivitas sampingannya berupa memelihara bunga dan belajar  _ikebana_ , lalu pendidikan lanjutan lagi. Jika tidak masih bersuami, Mei akan curiga bibinyalah yang menginginkan Kiku.

Untung saja dari cerita-cerita itu, walaupun terlalu dilebih-lebihkan dalam beberapa hal, bibinya tak mengurangi sebagian.

Kiku mengajaknya berjabat tangan lagi setelah berpamitan pulang. "Kudengar kau akan kembali ke Jepang minggu depan? Kabari saja. Aku akan meluangkan waktu menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Mei memotong dan malah mendapat tatapan jengkel dari bibinya, "jika Kiku-san sibuk, tentu saja. Tapi jika memang sedang luang, aku akan dengan senang hati disambut. Aku sudah memesan tiket, tanggal sembilan belas, berangkat pukul lima sore. Kuliah baru akan dimulai bulan depan, sebenarnya, tapi aku punya janji dengan temanku untuk membahas promosi untuk  _peak season_  kali ini."

"Katakan saja kapan kau memerlukan. Nomor teleponku—sebentar ya, akan kupanggil ponselmu dulu."

Kiku pulang dan Mei merasa lebih lega. Setidaknya, pertemuan kali ini tidak buruk-buruk amat, dan Kiku bukanlah orang yang ia takutkan.

Malamnya, Mei membuat sebuah jurnal. Ide impulsif itu muncul karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membukukan apa saja yang ia lihat dari perjalanannya bersama Kiku. Untuk melihat hal ini berhasil atau tidak, untuk mengamati perkembangannya, untuk melihat reaksinya sendiri.

Ia menggambar secangkir  _gyokuro_ , lalu menempelkan sebuah  _sticky note_  hijau muda,  _washi tape_  hijau tua, menuliskan beberapa kata:

_hari kesatu._ _**mood** _ _: gyokuro._

_profesional. cocok untuk atasan, atau kolega. siapa yang tahu?_

* * *

Awalnya Mei mengira 'perjodohan' ini akan menguap begitu saja. Mereka sama-sama sibuk di dunia masing-masing, terutama Kiku yang sudah bekerja dan punya banyak agenda, sehingga jurnalnya pun hampir terlupakan.

Namun, ia salah.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Jepang, sebuah bingkisan datang ke rumahnya. Nama pengirim adalah Honda Kiku. Mei kira ini untuk bibinya, sebagai hadiah karena telah memperkenalkannya dengan seseorang, tetapi jelas-jelas nama penerimanya adalah Mei dan dikirimkan ke apartemennya.

Bingkisannya berisi satu set besar cangkir teh dari merk terkenal di Inggris! Jantung Mei hampir melompat ketika melihat merknya. Merk favoritnya, yang mana ia cuma punya satu set, itu pun dibelinya karena sedang diskon akhir tahun dan merupakan paket dengan harga termurah karena motifnya tak terlalu diminati.

Kiku memberikannya  _top set_ , lengkap dengan teko dan piring-piring untuk kue.

Mei mulai berpikir lelaki itu punya kemampuan cenayang; atau minimal membaca karakter orang. Ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia juga suka teh dari luar Asia Timur, bahwa ia menggemari acara minum teh sore ala orang Inggris dan juga Thai Tea. Ia berasumsi Kiku hanya tahu bahwa dirinya maniak  _sencha_ ,  _matcha_ , dan saudara-saudaranya.

Mei mulai mewaspadai kejutan-kejutan berikutnya.

Malam itu, jurnalnya:

 _ **mood**_ _: darjeeling. kejutannya membuatku gila._  Lengkap dengan  _washi tape_  warna cokelat tua, dan kertas-kertas kecil berwarna krem.

* * *

Kiku tidak bisa menjemputnya di bandara seperti yang dijanjikan, karena dia masih belum bisa menyelesaikan urusannya di Beijing. Dia sempat menawarkan agar seseorang menjemput Mei di bandara—katanya supir di kantornya—tetapi Mei menolak dengan halus. Pikirnya, ide itu mengerikan. Ia sudah berutang pada Kiku soal satu set cangkir teh itu, walaupun ia yakin Kiku akan membantahnya. Orang seperti Kiku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, dan baginya harganya pasti tidak seberapa. Namun tetap saja, bagi Mei benda itu adalah barang yang nyaris tak terjangkau kecuali ia benar-benar menyisihkan uangnya dengan tekun.

Ia mulai berbicara lebih sering dengan Kiku. Lelaki itu kadang-kadang menghubunginya dan bertanya apakah ia sudah minum teh hari itu, dan Mei akan sesekali menjawabnya dengan bercanda.

Pernah suatu kali Mei dengan ringannya bercanda juga bahwa bahan untuk teh  _rooibos_ -nya, yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah toko di dekat apato miliknya tidak terlalu enak. Tiba-tiba saja besok harinya ada kiriman sepaket bahan yang punya label asli dari Afrika Selatan.

 _Gila_ , pikirnya. dan cepat-cepat ia buat jurnalnya hari itu juga, dengan sebuah bunga protea yang merah menyala—bunga nasional Afrika Selatan—dan  _ **mood**_ _: rooibos; aku tidak tahu orang ini mengharapkan apa. aku masih sedikit ragu, tapi kupikir aku tidak boleh bicara macam-macam, karena dia akan berkesimpulan sesuatu, dan lama-kelamaan aku akan terlihat seperti memanfaatkannya._

_intinya: aku masih mengamati._

* * *

Mei berkabar ia akan pergi ke Nagoya pada pembicaraan kasual pagi itu, lalu Kiku langsung menawarkan tumpangan. Supirnya juga akan berangkat ke sana, katanya. Mei pada awalnya menolak, karena baginya lebih nyaman menggunakan kendaraan umum, tetapi Kiku meminta dengan alasan yang lebih kuat: agar Mei bisa hemat waktu karena tidak perlu menunggu jadwal kereta, memakai mobil konon lebih cepat, dan kebetulan supirnya sedang ingin pulang ke rumah keluarganya di sana.

"Jadi Anda, ya, Xiao Mei yang  _itu_?" Supir itu tersenyum padanya lewat kaca spion depan.

"Yang  _itu_  bagaimana?" sahut Mei dengan nada yang ringan dan setengah bercanda.

"Yang hampir saya jemput di bandara bulan lalu." Dia berdeham sebentar. "Satu kantor sudah tahu soal perjodohan Anda berdua."

Mei tersenyum, tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih tepat.

"Kami semua terkejut, karena pada awalnya kami kira Tuan Kiku adalah tipe yang tidak mungkin menikah."

"Begitukah?"

Supir itu tersenyum kecil, "Jangan bilang-bilang pada Tuan Kiku, ya. Beberapa orang, terutama anak-anak buahnya yang sebenarnya punya posisi, berpikir Tuan Kiku kadang terlalu lamban dalam menilai situasi. Bagiku, dia itu terlalu sabar. Sehingga kami membuat asumsi, dia akan sangat susah memilih pasangan hidup. Benar saja, seseorang ternyata harus menjodohkannya."

"Kami baru mulai mengenal satu sama lain, belum ada hubungan spesial," Mei merasa perlu mengonfirmasi, "kami masih melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan ke depannya. Kiku-san orang yang baik, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberinya kesempatan yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Saya berharap Anda berdua sama-sama bahagia dengan keputusan yang akan datang, Mei-san. Saya senang sekali jika ada seseorang yang membuat Tuan Kiku sedikit teralihkan dari pekerjaannya. Dia terlalu  _workaholic_."

Satu pemikiran tebersit di benak Mei: jika ia mampu membuat seseorang berbahagia dan menerima kejutan-kejutan lain di hidupnya selain dari pekerjaan dan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, mengapa tidak?

* * *

Mei memanfaatkan jasa pengantaran ke kantor Kiku mulai hari itu, dan ia mengabari Kiku bahwa akan ada sesuatu datang setiap dua hari sekali, agar paket itu lebih mudah sampai ke tujuannya tanpa melalui protokol tertentu di kantor tersebut.

Perempuan itu memulainya dengan teh Assam, teh hitam yang berasal dari India tetapi juga diminum di Yunnan, tempat salah satu kerabat tua Mei berasal.

Ia tidak tahu Kiku akan menyukainya atau tidak, tetapi ia sedang berusaha. Ia juga menuliskan pada jurnalnya:

_**mood** _ _: assam. teh yang kuat, tekad ini juga sama; aku ingin membuat satu orang lagi bahagia hari ini!_

_(—selain satu grup tur yang hari ini berhasil memenangkan undian tahunan khusus pelanggan ke Benua Biru, tentu saja!)_

* * *

Kiku sangat berterima kasih dengan cara yang menurut Mei berlebihan di minggu pertama. Mei membalasnya dengan permintaan maaf karena tentu saja rasanya berbeda dengan teh yang langsung diminum setelah diseduh, tetapi Kiku pikir yang seperti ini pun sudah membuatnya merasa trenyuh; ada orang yang mau repot-repot menyiapkan ini untuknya tanpa terlibat keperluan bisnis dengannya.

Mei bergidik; selama ini Kiku hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berharap lebih atau pamrih, kalau begitu? Mei langsung merasakan buncahan rasa empati yang besar pada lelaki ini.

_Sesepi apa hidupnya?_

Mereka belum sempat bertemu sejak Mei datang ke Jepang, tetapi ia sudah merasa sedekat ini dengan Kiku.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka bertemu di akhir pekan berikutnya, di restoran yakiniku favorit Kiku. Kiku sengaja memesan sebuah bilik yang tenang di sisi lain restoran, alasannya,

"Aku perlu ketenangan jika ingin bicara tanpa teringat pekerjaan."

Mei tersenyum kecut. Betapa ingin ia menawari tiket bonus miliknya, dengan tujuan Tuscany, Italia, agar laki-laki ini punya hiburan lain.

Beruntungnya, Kiku sudah berganti baju, menanggalkan pakaian formal kerjanya sebelum berangkat ke sini. Dengan kemeja putih itu Mei bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, yang, sejujurnya, terlihat seperti baru merantau ke kota. Namun Mei menyimpan bagian itu dalam hati.

"Jadi ...," mulai Mei, saat Kiku sedang menyiapkan daging untuk mereka panggang, "terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Soal apa?"

"Banyak hal." Mei melukiskannya dengan gestur tangan. "Pertama, cangkir-cangkir itu. Itu set impianku, Kiku-san."

"Senang kau menyukainya." Kiku tersenyum, yang Mei pikir cukup hangat juga untuk ukuran orang yang dianggap orang-orang di sekitarnya kaku. "Rekan kerjaku sedang berada di London, lalu dia bertanya, ingin oleh-oleh apa. Lalu aku ingat, kau suka sekali teh."

Mei tersanjung karena lelaki itu masih mengingatnya di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Omong-omong, teh mint hari ini enak sekali. Seseorang di kantorku ingin mencicipinya, tetapi tidak kuberikan."

Mei tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan marah jika Kiku-san ingin berbagi."

"Itu spesial untukku," jawabnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Mei mengambil sumpit dari tengah-tengah meja. "Aku bisa membuat lebih jika orang-orang menyukainya."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu." Kiku menaruh daging-daging di atas pemanggang dengan pelan.

Mei mengamati gerak-gerik Kiku sebentar. Pantas saja beberapa orang meragukan kemampuan tangkasnya. Namun Mei adalah golongan yang percaya bahwa seseorang bisa punya lebih dari satu kelompok sifat dominan, tergantung pada suasana apa dia berada. Buktinya, Kiku sudah bisa berada di posisi karir yang bagus di usia muda. Mungkin pengaruh keluarga juga berperan, karena perusahaan itu perusahaan keluarga, tetapi jika Kiku  _bukanlah Kiku_  yang seperti ini, ceritanya pasti akan berbeda.

"Ehm, Kiku-san ... sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku ingin kau menerima hadiah dariku."

"Sudah kubilang ... semua itu bukan hal besar. Aku semata-mata ingin memberimu hadiah-hadiah."

"Tapi aku tersanjung karena seseorang menghargai hobiku—dan sengaja melakukan sesuatu agar aku senang. Aku juga ingin berbuat sebaliknya."

Kiku mengangkat pandangannya. "Hadiah apa itu, Mei-san?"

Mei sengaja maju sedikit, membungkukkan badannya. "Tolong pergilah ke Italia dengan tiket gratis dariku. Kau perlu berlibur. Jangan bekerja terus. Aku yakin kau lebih dari mampu untuk mengusahakan cuti—hanya saja kau tidak ingin melakukannya ... dan tidak ada seseorang yang mendorongmu."

"Eh ..."

"Tolong, ya? Kau juga berhak membahagiakan dirimu sendiri." Mei menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kiku, kemudian segera menarik tangannya, takut kontak fisik bukanlah sesuatu yang nyaman untuk Kiku. "Seperti caramu membahagiakan orang lain. Termasuk aku, karyawan-karyawan yang kaugaji, orang-orang yang kauhargai."

Agak lama, kemudian Kiku pun tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Makan malam itu berlanjut dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan. Cerita tentang hobi Mei bersepeda, cerita-ceritanya di kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di Jepang untuk kuliah jenjang pertamanya beberapa tahun lalu, lalu sepuluh jenis  _baito_  yang ia lakoni demi menambah uang saku selama jadi mahasiswa waktu itu. Juga cerita masa kecil Kiku yang ternyata sebagian dihabiskan di Beijing dan Shanghai bersama anak kerabat ayahnya yang seperti saudara baginya.

Banyak hal-hal lain, yang Mei rasa takkan muat di jurnalnya malam ini.

Namun ia akan tetap membuatnya, sebuah jurnal dengan tema  _mint green_  dan sepotong kalimat:  _membahagiakan orang lain itu menyenangkan_.

Akan tetapi, Mei masih belum tahu,

 _bahagia_  ini dalam konteks apa.

* * *

Saat berada di Tuscany, Kiku mengirimkan foto dia sedang menikmati  _merenda_ , tradisi makan Italia, berupa makanan ringan di sore hari. Kiku memperlihatkan roti-roti yang berselai cokelat,  _sandwich_ , dan roti lain dengan minyak zaitun dengan detil, direkamnya satu per satu untuk Mei. Minumannya,  _spuma bionda_ , sejenis soda khas Italia Tengah, membuat kening Kiku berkerut.

"Lebih menyenangkan jika ada teh," katanya, "tehmu. Kira-kira, jika bisa, teh apa yang akan kaubuatkan untuk ini?"

Mei berpikir sesaat , kemudian menggeleng. "Aku terbiasa makan-makanan manis dengan teh hitam, karena teh hitam punya rasa yang tajam, cocok untuk makanan penutup yang manis-manis. Sedangkan  _sandwich_  ... cocoknya teh hijau. Jadi, apakah kau kuat dengan dua jenis teh sekaligus?"

Kiku tertawa melalui panggilan video tersebut, membuat Mei semakin yakin bahwa Kiku juga bisa bercanda.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga suka teh, walaupun tidak semaniak dirimu."

"Kita harus mengadakan upacara minum teh kita sendiri. Mungkin setelah kau pulang?" Mei juga terkejut dirinya membuat usulan itu. Namun, setelah melihat ekspresi Kiku, ia tidak menyesali apapun.

"Teh Asia atau Teh Britania?" tawar Kiku, mengetahu jangkauan kesukaan Mei yang begitu luas.

"Aku tidak punya properti yang cukup untuk upacara minum teh Jepang—"

"Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu repot-repot segala. Teh Britania saja! Aku akan minta bibiku mengirimkan set yang kauberikan padaku ke sini. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan teh Jepang, Kiku-san, mari kita mencoba teh sore ala Inggris? Namun kita bisa menyimpan upacara minum teh ala Jepang untuk acara lain kali. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju."

* * *

Tadi siang Kiku yang sedang berada Beijing bercerita, dia mengunjungi kakak sepupunya yang tumbuh bersamanya saat mereka masih kecil. Si kakak membuatkannya teh herbal, Kiku tidak bisa mengingat namanya lagi, tetapi Mei menduganya adalah teh  _snowbuds_ , teh putih tanpa aroma khas China.

Mei membuat jurnal, dengan tulisan:

_**mood** _ _: white tea; hari ini terasa ringan sekali, kiku-san berjanji mengirimkan sepaket teh apa saja yang dia temukan di toko antik di sana. aku tidak tahu teh apa, ini akan jadi kejutan!_

Saat itu pula, bibinya menelepon. Diawali dengan cerita-cerita ringan tentang pekerjaan Mei dan kuliahnya, lalu tentang kehidupan bibinya, kemudian menjurus ke arah topik tentang Kiku.

"Bagaimana, kau dengannya? Hubungan kalian lancar?"

Mei tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada status yang bisa kuceritakan, bagaimana, dong?"

"Lho, kalian ini bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan cara yang membuatmu puas, yah ... kami baik-baik saja. Lancar. Seperti teman yang kenal baik."

Terdengar bibinya mengeluh di seberang sana.

"Berpacaran seperti anak muda bukan gaya Kiku-san. Aku sudah mengenalnya dengan cukup baik untuk menyimpulkan ini."

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus mendorongnya!"

"Aku menikmati proses ini."

"Proses yang tidak jelas namanya itu?"

"Ada; namanya teman baik. Rekan minum teh. Yang seperti itu awal dari segala hal yang baik, 'kan? Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan terburu-buru bisa runyam pada akhirnya. Yang jelas, kami berdua sama-sama senang seperti ini untuk saat ini."

"Kalau dia direbut seseorang yang lain, bagaimana?"

Mei tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kami akan tetap jadi teman baik. Banyak peluang juga dengan hal seperti itu. Masih sama menyenangkannya, aku yakin."

Bibinya mendengkus. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Aku menyukai yang seperti ini. Jika kami akan berakhir di pernikahan, maka itu pasti akan dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah ini. Kalaupun tidak, maka kami akan tetap berteman baik. Sama menyenangkannya."

* * *

Mereka baru sama-sama punya waktu sebulan berikutnya. Kiku mengundang Mei ke rumahnya—kali pertama Mei ke sana. Rumah itu terletak di pinggir kota, dengan halaman samping yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman bonsai. Selebihnya, ada beberapa macam bunga di taman tersebut, yang tak begitu Mei kenali nama-namanya. Warna-warnanya didominasi putih.

Ada pondok kecil di antara tanaman-tanaman tersebut, dan Kiku telah menyiapkan beberapa kue yang dipandu Mei pemilihannya. Ada  _sandwich_ ,  _scone_ , tiramisu, biskuit, selai,  _pâtisserie_ , muffin,  _apple rose tart_ , dan  _lemon bars_. Teh  _earl grey_ -nya sendiri Mei yang membawakan secara khusus, berikut perangkat untuk makanan dan minumannya.

Sementara Mei menyeduh tehnya, Kiku menyusun kue-kue tersebut di piring bertingkat. Selera seni lelaki itu cukup bagus juga. Penyusunannya rapi dan bahkan memperhatikan tata warna.

Mei tidak ingin membuang waktu. Begitu teh tersaji di masing-masing cangkir, ia memulainya.

"Aku ingin tahu, Kiku-san," ucapnya sambil melirik. Kiku adalah lawan bicara yang baik, yang selalu tahu kapan harus memandang mata lawan bicaranya. "Soal hubungan kita. Bibiku menanyakannya terus-menerus."

Kiku meluruskan cara duduknya. "Mei-san ... mungkin kau tidak menduganya, tetapi dulu aku bukanlah orang yang memikirkan soal pernikahan."

Mei mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Pekerjaan dan hobi sudah cukup membuatku sibuk. Apakah aku akan punya waktu untuk orang lain?" Dia tersenyum tipis, tetapi teduh. "Namun, aku tidak menutup diri rapat-rapat. Aku mempersilakan adanya kemungkinan."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Aku hanya menyerahkannya padamu. Jika kau merasa tidak siap, aku tidak bisa memaksakan, walaupun kupikir ... hidup bersamamu, orang yang kucari-cari selama ini, adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Aku menghormatimu dan keputusanmu."

Mei memandang mata Kiku dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kautemukan di diriku?"

"Kalau boleh kubilang ... itu adalah rasa antusias. Aku melihat kesamaan di antara kita, walaupun kita mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Kau lebih bersemangat dan ceria saat mengatakan hal-hal yang kausukai. Aku biasa menikmatinya dalam diam."

Mei mengangguk-angguk, merasa sangat puas. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang ... aku menikmati cara ini. Aku masih sibuk, kau lebih sibuk, tetapi kita menikmati pertemanan yang menyenangkan ini. Aku merasa bahagia dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahku—tetapi aku juga sangat suka dengan ide bahwa aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di luar itu semua. Hal yang kunanti-nanti. Aku menemukannya di dirimu, Kiku-san. Aku suka hubungan yang ringan."

Kiku menyesap tehnya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Mei. Mei merasa dadanya menghangat, dan ia tak menyesali apapun. "Hubungan yang ringan, benar sekali."

"Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita sedang melihat banyak hal bersama, bukankah begitu? Kita tidak perlu memaksakan hal yang kita belum siap."

Senyuman Kiku benar-benar menenangkan. "Begitulah yang kedengarannya menyenangkan."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: terima kasih pada infografik di pinterest yang bikin ingin berbagai macam teh hahahaha! dan promosi-promosi set cangkir royal albert di instagram resminya yang pada bikin nangis (can i be miranda kerr, their ambassador, please? lol)


End file.
